Resources
Resources are materials which are required to complete most actions within the city. Examples of actions requiring resources including upgrading buildings, training troops, healing troops, scouting other governors or alliances, and buying items from the mysterious merchant. Overview There are four primary resources used within the city: food, wood, stone, and gold. Resources exist in either item and raw forms. When stored as an item, resources cannot be plundered by other governors and there is no limit to how many can be stored. The item form is indicated in the game by the resource icon shown in front of a colored background and surrounded a gold border. When stored in raw form, they are kept in the and shown at top-right corner of the screen while viewing the city. Resources in item form can be readily exchanged for raw resources, but raw resources can only be converted into items by purchasing items at the mysterious merchant. Resources can be obtained by: * Collecting from the (food), (wood), (stone), or in the city * Gathering from resource nodes on the map * Defeating barbarians * As rewards for completing events and quests food Food is the first resource discovered in the game. It is already unlocked upon founding the city and can be gathered from the map immediately. It is the sole resource used for training the first tier infantry unit, the , and is the primary resource for upgrading/training of all other tiers of infantry. It is the sole resource used for upgrading the first few levels various buildings and, along with wood, the primary resource for upgrading almost all buildings. wood Wood is the second resource discovered in the game. It is unlocked upon building the first during the introduction tutorial. Once wood is discovered, it can immediately be gathered from the map. Wood is the sole resource needed for training the first tier archer unit, the , and the primary resource for upgrading/training all other tiers of archer. Wood quickly becomes a requirement for the upgrade of all buildings and, along with food, is the primary resource for upgrading almost all buildings. stone Stone is the third resource discovered in the game. It is unlocked upon building the first after upgrading to level 4. It can be gathered from the map once the first level of the technology has been researched in the or gifted to the governor by a Tribal Village, though in smaller quantities than food or wood. Stone is the sole resource needed for training the first tier cavalry unit, the , and the primary resource for upgrading/training all other tiers of cavalry. Stone becomes a requirement for the upgrade of most buildings around level 6 and is the primary resource required for upgrading the . gold Gold is the fourth resource discovered in the game. It is unlocked upon building the first after upgrading to level 8. It can be gathered from the map once the first level of the technology has been researched in the , though in smaller quantities than food, wood, or stone. Gold is required to research all technologies unlocked after level 10, as well as the training/upgrade of all Tier 3 and higher troops, though it is not used in any building upgrades. Gems Gems are a resource which is unlocked immediately upon founding the city. They are not required for any troop training/upgrades nor any building upgrades with the exception of the Level 25 building upgrade requirement of one per building. They can be obtained in item form by completing various quests, events, gathering them on the map, defeating barbarians, and successfully rallying Barbarian Forts. Gems can be obtained in their raw form from some quests in the main quest line or through purchase of various bundles in the Gem Store with real-life currency. Gems cannot be plundered regardless of which form they are in. Gems can be used to purchase items from the mysterious merchant, the , or the . Alternatively, they can be exchanged for on the VIP screen or they can be spent directly to speed up training or building. Action Points Action Points are a resource which are required to attack barbarians, initiate or join rallies, or attack other governors. They automatically regenerate at a rate of approximately 1 action point per 45 seconds without bonuses and can accumulate up to a limit of 1000 action points, at which point they cease to regenerate until some are spent. Action points can also be replenished by use of a item. When refilling action points using items, action points may temporarily exceed the 1000 action point limit. Alliance Resources There are several alliance resources which are used by alliances and are not used in the city. They include: * Alliance Food * Alliance Wood * Alliance Stone * Alliance Gold * Technology Points * Alliance Credits * Individual Credits